kuroko_no_basuke_fan_fictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Shinnosuke Akashi
Shinnosuke Akashi znany jako Smoczy Cesarz Boiska 'jest uczniem Gimnazjum Kōtei oraz członkiem tamtejszej drużyny koszykarskiej. Pod koniec pierwszej klasy gimnazjum zostaje kapitanem klubu koszykarskiego. Należy do najpotężniejszego zespołu koszykarskiego w swojej szkole Generacji Magów i jest jedyną osobą, której owa grupa słucha. Gra na pozycji Niskiego Skrzydłowego. Wygląd Shinnosuke jest trzecim pod względem wzrostu członkiem Generacji Magów. Tak samo jak jego przyjaciele z Generacji Magów jego kolor włosów i oczów jest zapisny w jego imieniu bądź nazwisku. Barwą Shinnosuke jest czerwony (赤, ''aka), zatem i jego oczy i włosy są czerwone. Jego włosy są rozczochrane i "kolczaste". Posiada atletyczną budowę ciała. Chodzi w róznych ubraniach, ale najczęściej można go zauważyć w stroju sportowym swojej drużyny. Jego numer na koszulce to 5. Osobowość Shinnosuke posiada dwie sprzeczne natury połączone ze sobą. Z jednej strony jest niesamowicie radosnym, zabawnym, dziecinnym i szczerym człowiekiem myślącym wyłącznie o zabawie a z drugiej niesamowicie spokojnym, opanowanym, manipulatorem zdolnym dostać wszystko to co chce. Pierwsza natura Shinnosuke jest jego naturą dominującą. Jest szczery i przyjazny w towarzystwie osób, które uznaje za swoich przyjaciół. Posiada świetny chumor jednak czasami potrafi nim naprawdę wkurzyć innych. Uwielbia spędzać czas w gronie przyjaciół, a szczegulnie grać z nimi w koszykówkę, która jest jego największą pasją. Nienawidzi osób, które w koszykówce posuwają się do brudnych sztuczek. Jest często nadmiernie chałaśliwy i porywczy. Z łatwością przychodzi mu rozumienie uczuć innych ludzi. Wyznaje pogląd iż każdy może robić to co chce, a to czy ktoś postepuje dobrze czy źle to już wina wychowania. Przelewa swoje emocję w koszykówkę i za jej pomoca stara się rozwiązywać wszelkie spory. Pokazał nie jedno krotnie iż wieży w swoją grę w 100% i nigdy się nie załamał ani jej nie odrzucił. thumb|Wkurzony ShinnosukeMimo wszystko chłopak w momentach ważnych dla niego potrafi odznaczyć się ogromnym spokojem i opanowaniem. Jak sam wykazał jest przebiegłym manipulatorem. Potrafi zamienić upodobania ludzi tak by oni dostali coś z czegoś będą się cieszyć, a on sam bierze to co chciał mieć od początku. Idealnym przykładem tego jest mecz z Jacksonem Goldem, którego gra opiera się na ukrytych faulach. Pomimo tego iż Shinnosuke był na niego wściekły zachował spokój i zamist go pobić, zmiażdżył go na boisku. Jednakże Akashi po przebudzeniu swoich mocy i ujrzeniu tego jak miażdży ducha walki innych graczy zaczał mniej przykłądać się do treningów oraz zaczął się nieco lenić, spędzając czas na sali czytając mangę lub oglądając anime czy też grać z trenerem w szachy. Wyjątkami jednak są zawody lub mecze z innymi członkami GM, gdy to chłopak wchodzi w tzw. „Najwyższy Bieg” jest to stan w którym chłopak powraca do dawnego siebie dając z siebie wszystko na treningach i meczach. Wejście z „Najwyższy Bieg” poprzedza słowami „''Ale się napaliłem!''” Historia Egzamin do 1 Składu Fabuła Umiejętności Shinnosuke jest jednym z najlepszych koszykarzy w lidze młodzieżowej, przez co został przypisany do grupy niesamowcie potężnych graczy zwanej Generacją Magów. Dodatkowo Shinnosuke jest kapitanem tego zespołu i jedyną osobą, która potrafi panowac nad grupą geniuszy. Według jego statystyk nie jest najsilniejszym graczem GM (choć jest wystarczająco silny by odepchnąć graczy wyższych od siebie), ale za to nadrabia to swoją techniką, mentalnośćią i wytrzymałością. W dodatku w pełni przebudził swoje specjalne umiejętności. W dodatku perfekcyjnie opanował grę na swojej pozycji. Po połączeniu swoich wszystkich umiejętności chłopak stał się graczem na wysokim poziomie z którym może się mieżyć tylko inny członek GM. Dzięki swoim osobistym umiejętnością oraz idealnej współpracy z drużynami w których gra, drużyna jest porównywana do smoka, jednego współnego organizmu, a Akashi za głowę smoka zionącną ogniem. '''Wysoka sprawność fizyczna: thumb|200pxShinnosuke jest osobą która może poszczycić się swoją dużą sprawnością fizyczną. Wiąże się to z jego ciężkimi treningami sprawnościowymi. Nawet w dni wolne ciężko ćwiczy. Jak wykazał jest w stanie biegać trzy ray szybciej od przeciętnego gracza. Dzięki biegom z obciążnikami na nogach, których chłopak używa na treningach wyćwiczył u siebie zwięksozną prędkość przez co potrafi bardzo szybko ominąć przeciwnika po czym wrócić pod kosz i zrobić wsad czy też oddalić się by rzucić piłkę. W dodatku dzięki swoim cięzkim treningom wyrawił bardzo duża moc skoków, potrafi przeskoczyć nad zawodnikami nawet o 10 cm wyższych niż on sam. Dodatkowo oprócz tego chłopak jest wystarczająco silny by wytrącić piłkę z rąk zawodników wyższych czy też odepchnąć przeciwników podczas robienia wsadów. Perfekcyjna technika: Akashi wykazał się nie jeden raz podczas meczy nienaganną a można powiedzięć, że wręcz perfekcyjną techniką. Potrafi wykonać taki powolny rzut, w którym wydaje się, że piłka nie wpadnie nawet do kosza przez co obronćy nawet nie starają się jej łapać, a w rzeczywistości piłka idealnie wpada. Jednak Shinnosuke ma to ograniczenie iż maksymalnie może to zrobić w polu rzutów za 2 punkty. Idealne zmyłki: Shinnosuke wykazął ogromne zdolności w wykonywaniu zmyłek. Jak sam wykazał jest w stanie ominąć trzech obrońców bez większego wysiłku. Jego zmyłki są na tak wysokim poziomie, iż czasami wydaje się jakby Akashi był w kilku miejscach naraz na boisku. Świetny manipulator: Akashi jest wręcz idealnym manipulatorem. Potrafi wymusiśc na przeciwniku wykonanie ruchu, który będzie kożystny dla jego drużyny w taki sposób iż przeciwnik orientuje się o swoim błędzie dopiero po popełnieniu go. W dodaktu błyskawicznie poznaje przekręty innych manipulatorów, po czym udaje, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z ich planem, w rzeczywiśtości zapędzając ich w pułapkę. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Shinnosuke jest bez wątpienia jednym z najwytrzymalszych członków Generacji Magów. Jak wykazał jeszcze za czasów gimnazjum po nadużywaniu swoich umiejętności nie doznawał tylu kontuzji co jego koledzy z drużyny. Pod koniec gimnazjum wytrzymałość Akashiego zwiększyła się do tego stopnia że może grać na pełnych obrotach przez kilka meczy pod rząd bez obaw o kontuzję. Pod tym względem nawet Arata uznał go za potwora, nie majacego limitów. thumb|200pxZwierzęcy Instynkt: Shinnosuke jest jednym z kilku członków Generacji Magów, któzy przebudzili w sobie tzw. Zwierzęcy Instynkt. Zwierzęcy Instynkt to zmysł przetrwania, zdolność podejmowania błyskawicznych decyzji w sytuacjach krytycznych (tak jak w naturze zmysł przetrwania). Shinnosuke opanował swój intynkt do mistrzowskiego poziomu. O ile Toshiro można porównać do tygrysa, Aratę do czarnej pantery, Akiego do geparda, a Rin do kota , o tyle Akashiego można porównać do lwa. W gimnazjum wiele razy nieświadomie kożystał ze swojego instynktu, jednak z biegiem czasu dał radę go maksymalnie rozwinąć. Jak wykazał jest w stanie podczas wsadu zmienić cąłkowicie swój tor skoku i ominąć przeciwnika, lub po skoku podać piłkę do tyłu do jednego ze swoich kumpli z drużyny. Wzmocniony refleks: Akashi wiele razy udowodnił iż ma niesamowity refleks. Na siedząco złapał piłkę, która leciała w stronę Gou. W połączeniu z jego Zwierzęcym Instynktem chłopak potrafi złapac niemalże każdą podaną do siebie piłkę. Doskonały Niski Skrzydłowy: Akashi uważa iż pozycja Niskiego Skrzydłowego jest najlepszą ze wszystkich pozycji w koszykówce z kilku powodów. Pierwszym z nich jest to iż poimo bliskoznacznej nazwy z Silnym Skrzydłowym, Niski Skrzydłowy ma inne zadania. Najlepsze w tej pozycji jest jednak to iż gracz musi wspierać zawodników z innych pozycji, nie ważne czy sa oni od niego wyżsi czy niżsi, innymi słowem osoba grająca na tej pozycji musi być niesamowicie wszechstronna i umieć grać na każdej pozycji. W ten sposób Shinnosuke opracował swój własny idealny styl gry na tej pozycji, mianowicie, używając swoich umiejetności wprawił się w grę opierająca się na czterech pozostałych pozycjach (Rozgrywajacy, Rzucajacy Obrońca, Silny Skrzydłowy i Środkowy). Dobra pamięć: Shinnosuke ma bez wątpienia niesamowita pamięć. Nie ucząc się wogule na testy, a wypisując informacje, które zapamiętał z lekcji chłopak zdawał na 3 i 4. Doadtkowo po obejrzeniu jakieogs meczu kilka razy jest w stanie cały zapamiętać i stworzyć świetną taktykę. Wiedza o koszykówce: Shinnosuke posiada ogromna wiedzę na temat zasad, technik czy też innych form dotyczących koszykówki. Szybka analiza sytuacji: Akashi wykazuje się wręcz błyskawiczną analizą sytuacji. Błyskawicznie rozpoznaje styl walki swoich przeciwników, przez co może błyskawicznie stworzyć jakąś taktykę lub wysnuć tezę dotycząca umiejętności przeciwników. Analiza talentów: Jest to zdolność, bardzo podobna w działaniu do Oka Smoka gdyż czyta umiejetności innych osób. Możliwe iż jest to zdolność należąca do Smoczego Oka, jednak Shinnosuke potrafił to jeszcze zanim opanował Oko Smoka. Jak Akashi wykazal potrafi odczytać w czym dana osoba może się specjalizować. Nie wiadomo jednak na jakim poziomie opanował tą umiejętność. Oko Smoka Dragon Eye.png|Oko Smoka Namierzenie.png|Akashi używa Namierzania Obserwacja.png|Widzenie pod wieloma kątami Akashi tak samo jak pozostali członkowie Generacji Magów obudził w sobie swój własny talent, który zdarza się raz na 10 lat. Jego talent jest absolutnym odzwierciedleniem jego mocy, a jest nim mianowicie Oko Smoka. Podczas używania tej mocy źrenice oczu chłopaka nieco się wydłużają przez co oczy chłopaka są podobne do smoczych. O ile Arbitalne Oko Imperatora Rin potrafi przewidywać przyszłość, a Oko Anioła Uraby potrafi wzmocnić umiejętności zawodnika oraz jego drużyny o tyle Oko Smoka potrafi błyskawicznie analizować umiejętności oraz techniki graczy po czym wynajduje ich mocne i słabe strony. Innymi słowem Akashi potrafi znaleźć nawet najmniejszy błąd w grze przeciwnika. Dodatkowo podobnie jak Riko posiada zdolność skanowania (dzięki temu może np. określić ile mega dalekich rzutów za 3 punkty może zrobić Aki lub ile rzutów z każdej pozycji jest w stanie wykonać Arata). Shinnosuke ma również zdolność widzenia pewnego obszaru boiska pod kilkoma kątami, co pozwala mu dokładnie przeanalizować każdą umiejętność przeciwnika. Dodatkowo posiada zdolność Namierzania, dzięki której wykonuje perfekcyjnie dokładne rzuty. Podczas używania widzenia pod kilkoma kątmai i namierzania Smocze Oczy zyskuja niebieskie pierścienie. Ze względu na to iż jako Niski Skrzydłowy musi wykazać się ogromną wszechstronnością, Shinnosuke obserwując za pomocą swojego talentu swoich kumpli z drużyny opracował techniki opierające się na stylu gry pozostałych członków GM. thumbOgnisty Pistolet (炎のよう銃, Honō no yō jū): technika rozgrywającego. Akashi analizując idealne podania Rin oraz techniki wzmacniania się Akiego opracował specjalne podanie. Otóż analizując za pomocą swojego Oka Smoka wybiera najbezpieczniejszą trasę jaką piłka może obrać. Następnie obraca rękę i z całej siły nadając piłce niesamowitą prędkość. Jak Mashiro to opisała w przeciwieństwie do jej podań, które "zaginają atmosferę", Ognisty Pistolet Akashiego wytwarza tak wysokie ciśnienie, że "pali tlen". Podanie to jest na tyle mocne, że mogą je przejmować je tylko członkowie Generacji Magów lub osoby o naprawdę dużej sile. Jednocześnie jednak podania tego jak do tej pory nie może przejąc, żaden przeciwnik. Zone Idealne Zdolności Przywódcze Relacje Generacja Magów thumb|Shinnosuke wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z Generacji Magów Generacja Magów czyli jego towarzysze, z głównego składu Gimnazjum Kōtei. Shinnosuke z każdym z członków tej legendarnej drużyny dzieli odmienne relacje, jednakże wszyscy są jego przyjaciółmi i kocha spędzać czas z całą ekipą. Shinnosuke jednak jako kapitan jest często dla ekipy surowy, jednak przez to jest jeydna osobą mogącą nad nimi zapanować. Jak widać po tym jak w 3 klasie gimnazjum wszyscy obudzili swój talent oraz opanowali go, by nie zaczeła ich nudzić koszykówka Akashi wymyślał dla nich osobne treningi, czy też mecze 3-on-3. Często też pojedynkował się z każdym z członków drużyny. Aki Shiba Shinnosuke i Aki znają się od podstawówki. Obaj mają wręcz identyczne upodobania przez co szybko zostali przyjaciółmi, jednakże przez ich podobne wersje charakterów pomiędzy nastolatkami dodatkowo zrodziła się rywalizacja w której żaden z nich nie chce przegrać. Arata Aomura Shinnosuke poznał Aratę w 1 klasie gimnazjum podczas pobytów w klubie koszykarskim. Aomura jest dla Akashiego kimś w rodzaju brata. Obaj potrafią znaleźć wspólny język i dogadać się niemalże w każdej sprawie. Dodatkowo Shinnosuke podziwia Aratę jako sportowca, zdając sobie sprawę z umiejętności niebieskowłosego, Akashi zaczął tworzyc specjalny program treningowy dla Generacji Magów. Toshiro Kuroyama Relacja Shinnosuke i Toshiro jest bez wątpienia opisywana jako bliskich przyjaciół, jednak często Akashi podejmuje działania z którymi Kuroyama nie do końca się zgadza, jednak to oboje potrafią się perfekcyjne zgrać i dogadać w celu wygrania meczu lub dopieczenia komuś. Gou Midoren Gou jest osobą z Generacji Magów, którą Shinnosuke poznał najpóxniej gdyż dopiero na począktu 2 klasy w gimnazjum. Akashi uznaje Midorena za geniusza nie tylko w koszykóce, jednak ten sie ciągle tego wypiera. Rin Mashiro Shinnosuke traktuje Rin jak starszą siostrę. Poznał ją w gimnazjum gdy wraz z Aratą oglądali trening żeńskiej drużyny koszykarskiej. Jak się okazało później, chłopcy zachwyceni jej umiejętnościami poprosili trenera o przeniesienie jej do męskiej drużyny. W gimnazjum często grali razem w szachyb lub shogi. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Shinnosuke oprócz koszykówki, świetnie gra w szachy. *Uwielbia również mangi i anime. *Posiada ogromną wyobraźnię. *W gimnazjum radził sobie średnio z nauką. *Porównanie Akashiego do Głowy smoka zionącej ogniem ma dwa wyjaśnienia: **Głowa jako niepodwarzalnego lidera. **Smoka zionącego ogniem jako niepokonanego gracza. *Shinnosuke w gimnazjum często pojedynkował się 1-on-1 z innymi członkami Generacji Magów, a wyniki ich pojedynków często były równe w stopniu wygranych i przegranych, najwięcej razy przegrał jednak z asem Generacji Magów, Aratą. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Gracze Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Gimnazjum Kōtei Kategoria:SF Kategoria:Generacja Magów